A Man of Some Practicality
by seditionary
Summary: Sort of sequel to "A Night for Chinese Food." JJ and Dave's relationship progresses. Set after "Supply and Demand" S6 finale.


JJ stood at Rossi's door, balancing a bag of groceries on her knee as she stuck Rossi's spare key in the lock. He'd given it to her on the night of their last tryst, and as yet, he hadn't asked for it back, and she hadn't offered to return it. She kind of liked having it.

"I'm back!" she called.

"Mommy! Come see what I did!" Henry tore into the foyer and beckoned her to the living room where a pile of Legos had been transformed into a sprawling, surprisingly intricate structure. JJ marveled, as only a mother can.

"Wow! That's terrific, sweetie! I think you've got a career in architecture ahead of you!"

"Let me take that." Rossi had been sitting on his couch, papers spread out on the coffee table, looking amused as the boy proudly explained the functions within his space station command center. He now stood up and took the bag from JJ and they walked into the kitchen.

"Okay-where'd the Legos come from?" JJ asked.

"I purchased a couple of basic sets after the last time Henry stayed with me for a couple of hours. The boy needs something to do with his hands."

"You mean, as opposed to getting into your den and rearranging the furniture?"

"Something like that."

JJ put away the food, then stuck the folded paper bag in the pantry. "What's with all the paperwork?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'm working on my will. That reminds me, how do you spell Henry's middle name?"

JJ whirled to face him. "Whoa, whoa. Your will? What brought that on?"

Rossi raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Have you forgotten the nature of the line of work we both happen to be in at the moment?"

JJ fixed a laser-like stare on her lover. "We've-well, you've-been in that line of work for a long time. What prompted you to write your will all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I already had it written. I'm just revising it a bit."

JJ blinked. "Revising it..." She looked to the living room at her son, who was busy adding another floor to his structure, then turned her gaze back to Rossi. "Dave, what's this all about?"

Rossi chuckled. "Come on, JJ. Surely you're aware of my feelings for you-and for Henry."

"Uh..." JJ's face crinkled into a puzzled frown. "I can't say that I am. I mean, sure, you and I have been having a blast, and I know you like Henry, but..."

"But-I've never put my feelings into words?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm a man of action and some practicality, angel. Why waste time with words? After all, I'm not getting any younger. Think about it-is it really so surprising that I'm thinking of a future with you and Henry? Admittedly, the will is for the hopefully _very_ far-off future, but still..."

JJ stood there silently; a series of moments flashed through her mind. Dave stepping back into her life when, after leaving the BAU and breaking up with Will, she had retreated much too far inside herself; his gentle guidance in persuading her to come back to the BAU where she'd been happiest; his subtle integration into her routine, so she wasn't left tending to a lively pre-schooler on her own without a break; giving her his extra house key; and now-remembering her son in his will. She suddenly felt a wave of love and gratitude wash over her and she threw her arms around Rossi.

"Oh, Dave. Of course it's not. I guess I've been so... preoccupied with everything that's been going on." She pulled back and searched Rossi's dark eyes. "I've had a lot on my mind, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize... that things were getting so serious between us."

Rossi laughed. "Serious? I was serious about you when I brought a bag of Chinese food to your house. Now, I'm ready to have your name tattoo'ed on my ass." They both chuckled, then Rossi put his hands on JJ's shoulders. "Listen, sweetheart. Time goes by so fast. I just wanted to take care of a few details in case... In case something happened to me before we had a chance to move on to the next step in our relationship."

"The next step?"

"Whatever that may be."

JJ pondered that thought for a moment, then looked up at him.

"So, you're putting us in your will?"

"Of course."

JJ shook her head. "Wow. That's... amazing, but it's really not necessary, love. I can take care of myself, and Henry, too, and-"

"I know. I understand that. But-as things stand now, there's a lot to go around. I've made arrangements for the few relatives I have that I still care anything about, and I've bequeathed some rather generous sums to certain charitable organizations. I've set things up for my care should I become incapacitated. But, I wanted to make sure you and Henry would be in good shape financially as well. So I won't have to worry as I lie languishing on my deathbed..." Rossi struck a dramatic pose and JJ cracked up.

"Okay, okay. Well, thank you, that's nice to know. But, I'm going to see to it that you're around for as long as possible, mister." She leaned forward and placed a tantalizingly warm kiss on Rossi's lips. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not going anywhere."

Rossi made a disappointed noise. "Does that mean you bought nothing but healthy stuff when you went to the store?"

"Sure does."

"Oh, no."

"Well-healthy stuff, and a bag of chocolate chips to make whole-grain cookies this evening. I think you'll like them..."

"Well, at least that's something."

JJ reached in her pocket and pulled out Rossi's key. "Oh, hey-here's your spare key."

Rossi wrapped his hand around JJ's, squeezing it gently with the key in her palm. "Keep it. Please. In fact... I was wondering... Would you possibly consider making more regular use of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my house is much larger than yours, and also quite a lot closer to work. Henry's school is about equidistant from your place, so it might save you some time and gas money if you stayed over here more often-" Rossi found himself lost in a pair of large blue eyes as his smooth delivery faltered. "...as in, like, all the time?"

"You want me to move in with you?"

Rossi could only nod.

JJ looked again at her small son. "You'd have Henry around a lot more-a whole lot more-sure you're up for that?"

Rossi's heart soared, but he tried to keep his joy in check. She hadn't said "yes," yet. "I am. I didn't just wake up one morning with this hair-brained scheme, you know. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I think it makes good, practical sense. Let me go over all the advantages, I think I can convince you if you have any doubts-"

JJ held up her hand. "No doubts. You don't have to say another word. I'd love to move in with you, Dave."

Relief flooded his mind and he pulled her into his arms. They held each other for a long moment, then Rossi pulled back. "Excellent. Now, tell me-is it because of the bigger space, or saving on gas money, or-"

JJ laughed. "All of the above. Plus, one thing you didn't mention."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Yes, Dave. I love how practical you are."

A giant smile spread across Rossi's face. "I knew that was my sexiest quality."

"I-"

Just then, Henry came dashing into the kitchen. "When's dinner, Mommy? I'm hungry!"

"I'll get started on it in a minute, sweetheart."

"Here, champ, how about we get out of Mom's way for a little while? Come, show me what you did with your space station." Rossi winked at JJ, then put a hand on the boy's shoulder and began leading him out of the kitchen.

JJ watched the pair stroll back to the living room. She smiled, and started getting ready to make dinner.

It seemed like the practical thing to do.


End file.
